Faedinal Shadowseeker
Faedinal was born years ago. The actualy date was lost in the many years of mind numbing pain. Born with amber eyes, his parents wished him to be a Druid, but he had no patience for it. Not that he was impatient, he preferred to solve problems up close and personal. Although he remembers almost nothing of his childhood, the latest memory dates back to his adolescence. He was out, on the fateful morning that his legacy began.He was taking a calming stroll through the Ashenvale forests, as the scent of Fel caught his attention. He looks up at the dense treetops, and looks back to the direction of the house. His eyes widen as he turns and runs towards it. He continually runs, even after the scent was faint. He finally reaches the house, only to find it bashed apart by some creature. He draws his Warglaives -Not the Demon hunter type, it has no handguarsd - and searches the area, more conerned about the smell of Fel for the moment. Finding the area clear, he walks towards the rubble, setting the Glaives down some distance from the wreckage. Pulling up a piece of wood, he only finds his young sister, smashed in her bed by the large piece of wood.Tears well up in his eyes, as he turns and looks up at the moon, now setting over the mountain range of Hyjal. Thoughts of cursing Elune raced through his mind, as he cries over the gore of his Sister. He knows his family was slaughtered, and by something with Fel - obviously related to Demons. From there on, up until he enters Outlands is a blur. he sees it as minutes, though it was weeks. He blindly followed a weak trail of Fel. He thinks he was going to find a lesser Demon, a Felsworn of something of the sort. tracked it al the way to Terrokar, luckily not finding any Demons - though in his mind, he was dissapointed - and finally finds what he was searching for. The Fel trace was actually a Demon Hunter, and a full fledged one at that. He was fighting a Doomguard, easily winning by the looks. The pale skin gleams with sweat as the Doomguard falls to it's knees. The Elf decapitates it. He turns his head, looking directly at Faedinal's hiding spot. The blindfold cover's his eyes as he stabs the Warglaives into the ground, still staring. "Are you going to come forth, or must I seek you out?" He speaks, almost commandingly. Faedinal was terrified at this point, but intent on not showing it. He stands up, walking out of the bushes. He stands towering over the Elf, but obviously not outpowering. Hooves are his 'feet' and his would be hands are claws. Fel reeks from him, obviously Full fledged. "Why is it you seek me?" The hunter nearly states. "I sought you ought to kill you - until I learned how we have the same hate for Demonkin." Faedinal responds, regretting the loud and nearly angry tone. His first long sentance in weeks. "So it is training..." The Elf trails off. "Correct?" Faedinal's eyes suddenly widen, as he stammers to get the words out. "Y-...Yes. That...would be perfect." "Well....then." The Elf turns, beckoning Faedinal. "What Demon is this?" He asks. "I...have no idea." He says. The Elf looks at him, sighing. "At least I know where to begin." The beggining of his training - After the blood ritual. - resided mainly of learning Demons. This took about Two months, although he learned nearly every type of Demon and their weak points. On the day after the second month, for what seemed like an eternity to Faedinal, was forcing him to run the length of Outland. No breaks, no rests. They started at the edges of Terrokar forest, and ran the entire length. Viridiel, as the Elf had revealed himself to be, stayed close and slaughtered any Demons they came across. On multiple occasions, Faedinal stopped and vomited from exhaustion. The Elf was brutal, but prepared, giving the Night Elf water after every vomit. The run took an entire Azeroth day, when Faedinal got back to their camp, he was exhausted beyond the point of conciousness. He walked to his bed of leaves, and fell on it. Literally asleep before he hit it. He slept for 13 hours, as the Hunter waited for his conciousness. As soon as he awoke, the training continued. Mostly with runs, increasing his stamina, and agility. This continued for about another few months. Finally, the real run begins. His master had given a pair of broad-bladed heavy swords to use, and must not let go of them while awake. Instead of the Tanaris to Azshara run, he was forced to run from Terrokar to Netherstorm. He passed the test, not in a blaze of glory, but passed it. He was allowed to rest once reaching it, and then they ran back. Upon returning, the master allowed him to rest. After waking, he's begun to sleep shorter and shorter, his body needing less rest. They began to track a Demon. From the tracks and blood trail, he was a wounded Wrath Guard. The chase heated up once they closed in, the injured and nearly killed Wrath Guard put up little fight. Viridiel pulled a hollow dagger out, and filled the blood of the Demon in it. Walking towards Faedinal, the first ritual had begun. He instucted Faedinal of the Runes, but none of the side effects. After creating a decent camp, he began to inscribe. The pain was blinding. Inexplainable, that's the word. He passed out after it was finished, and had fallen ill. The week was up, and his time was going by. Viridiel was becoming inpatient, as he was closing the section of recovery. He had woken up, a single day before the 'time limit' ran out. He had noticed changes in his body. Viridiel ordered him to go kill a Void Terror, and he had a week, and was given a single Dagger. He scoured the Blade Edge mountains, after spending half a day traveling. He found one wandering alone, and he snuck up upon the Demon. The fight was hard, and drawn out. He ended up defeating it, by stabbing the dagger deep into it's chest cavity and heart. He leaped atop it, slicing an eye off as proof, and returned to Viridiel, only two days after being sent. Viridiel was mildly suprised by the timing, but not much. He informed of the eyes, but not of the consequences or prerequisite. Once again, he got on his knees, and Viridiel jabbed the hollow dagger into the eye, and stabbed it into his eye sockets. The pain was excruciating. He kept his mind focused on the gore of his sister, and showed no pain. None, no weakness. After it was done, he fell unconcious. Waking up about an hour later, he was shocked by this new sight. Viridiel glew a bright green, and his arms glew a dark purple. Horns had begun to sprout from his head, and his hands had begun to resemble claws. He wasgiven a pair of Warglaives, fel infused by the looks. Trademark of a Demon Hunter. Viridiel sent him out into the Hellfire peninsula, to seek out and slaughter as many Demons as possible, while living off the land. Viridiel had watched him over the course of the three weeks, and knew that he was ready for the third ritual. He sent him to kill a corrupted Demon Hunter, most likely an Illidari by this time. He found one, and before he could strike, the Blood Elf turned, and shot a Fel bolt at him. It narrowly missed as Faedinal leaped down, charging up close and dodging the constant spells. Faedinal was much more than a match for the Hunter in close combat. He ended the fight by slicing the juggler vein. He stumbled backwards, blood spraying outwards, and fell over, lifeless. Viridiel emerges from the trees, nearly invisible while hidden. "Carve out his heart." He orders. Faedinal nodds, and hastily drew a dagger, slicing the chest cavaty open. He rips the heart out. "Drink the corrupted blood." Faedinal looks at him bewildered, but nods, drinking some of the Fel infused blood. It goes down his throat relitively easy, but the taste. The awful taste...it consumed him, the blood drew him to corruption. He pulled away, remembering his sister's corpse. He opens his eyes, and feels blood trickiling down his temple. He is looking at Viridiel approaching him, Warglaives drawn, ready to kill his student. Faedinal sits up, and looks at Viridiel. He backs down, setting the glaives of the ground. "Hold out your wrists." He states. He holds them out wordlessly, and they are cut. They bled for 10 minutes, then stated a blood oath to slay Demons. "I will spend every waking minute of every moment of life in relentless pursuit and destruction of corruption." Viridiel actually smiled somewhat at him, and nods. "You are granted the title of Demon hunter. Your training is complete." Viridiel says, and shoos him off, as if Faedinal was a pest. Faedinal frowns slightly at the gesture, and turns, heading away from the little camp in Terrokar. Character belongs to: Kes'Jin